


Pokemon A Different Journey Orange Islands Arc

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Magic Puppy Series - Sue Bentley, Magic Rabbit Arrow, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. Pallet Party Panic

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday February the 21st 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

One hour and five minutes later.

It's 7:05 am.

We attended the party and we signed autographs for the people.

We stopped the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Patrick evolved into a Pidgeot and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.

Ash released Patrick and promised to recapture him someday.

Fifteen minutes later.

It's 7:45 am.

Angelina,Ash,Brock,Dylan,Jason,Jewel,Misty and I are in the blimp.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. A Scare In The Air

One hour and five minutes later.

It's 8:50 am.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

We landed the blimp and we're near the research laboratory.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 9:10 am.

Ash captured an Ultra Shiny female Applin and he nicknamed the little one Angelina. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Pokeball Peril

One hour and thirty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We met Professor Ivy and the triplet sisters. 

Charity,Faith and Hope. 

Ash got the GS Ball and he put it into the last pouch of his backpack to keep it safe.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 12:50 pm.

Ash,Dylan,Jason,Jewel,Misty and I left the laboratory without Brock. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint. 


	4. The Lost Lapras

Four hours later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met Tracey Sketchit and he joined the group.

We defeated the three evil trainers and we got them arrested.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Ash captured a nonshiny female Lapras and he nicknamed the little one Lannah.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow we're going to win the 1st Gym Badge. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint. 


	5. Fit To Be Tide

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday February the 22nd 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We defeated the Gym Leader Cissy and we got the badge.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint. 


	6. Raichu Revolts.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met up with Butch and Cassidy again.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Butch and Cassidy were arrested by the police.

Ash captured a nonshiny female Drowzee and he nicknamed the little one Haley.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint. 


	7. The Crystal Onix.

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday February the 23rd 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 6:20 am.

We met Marissa and we met Matteo.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Forty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We met the Crystal Onix and Matteo became inspired to make more glass Pokemon.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint. 


	8. In The Pink.

Thirty five minutes later.

It's 7:35 am.

We met Officer Jenny and we helped her out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint. 


	9. Shell Shock

One hour later.

It's 8:35 am.

We met Nurse Joy and we helped her out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Stage Fight.

One hour and ten minutes later.

It's 9:45 am.

We met Anne and we met Kay.

We met Len and we met Roger. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Goodbye Psyduck

One hour later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Marina and we helped her out. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Gabriel evolved into Golduck and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. The Joy of Pokemon

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

We met Nurse Joy and we helped her out. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Navel Maneuvers

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday February the 24th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We defeated Danny the Gym Leader and we got the badge.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Snack Attack.

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

We met Ruby and we helped her out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Ash captured a nonshiny male Snorlax and he nicknamed the Pokemon Shane. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. A Shipful of Shivers.

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday February the 25th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

At 9:30 am We saved the trophy for the Ghost Type Pokemon and we got to see a vision. 

At 1:30 pm We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Meowth Rules

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday February the 26th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

At 1:30 pm James,Jessie and Meowth got off of the deserted island. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Tracey Gets Bugged

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday February the 27th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

At 9:30 am Tracey caught a nonshiny male Scyther and he nicknamed the Pokemon Shane. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. A Way Off Day Off

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday February the 28th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

At 9:30 am we defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

At 1:30 pm we swam in the pond and we played with the Pokemon. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. The Mandarin Island Mismatch

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday March the 1st 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Thirty minutes later.

It's 6:30 am.

We met up with Prima again and she showed us her new Pokemon.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:40 am.

Ash lost to Prima and he handed over some $.

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:50 am.

Ash defeated the Trainer and he got some $.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Wherefore Are Thou Pokemon

Thirty minutes later.

It's 7:20 am.

We met Emily and we met Ralph. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Maria and Tony evolved which made their Trainers happier. 

Nidorina and Nidorino. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Get Along Little Pokemon

One hour and ten minutes later.

It's 8:30 am.

We met Ethan and we helped him out. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. The Mystery Menace

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

We found the abandoned Bulbasaur and we got the mayor arrested.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Misty Meets Her Match

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday March the 2nd 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 6:20 am.

We met Mahri and we met Rudy.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

Forty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am. 

We defeated Rudy the Gym Leader and we got the badge.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. Bound For Trouble.

One hour and twenty minutes later.

It's 8:20 am.

We got Dylan and Justin free from the handcuffs.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. Charizard Chills.

Two hours and twenty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Tad and we helped him out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Ash defeated Tad and he got some $.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Water War.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met Captain Aidan and we helped him out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint. 


	27. Food Fight.

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday March the 3rd 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Gulzar and we helped him out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Ash got a new Pokeball and he put Shane in it.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. Double Trouble.

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

We defeated Luana the Gym Leader and we got the badge.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to defeat the Champion Drake. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. The Wacky Watcher

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday March the 4th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Quincy T Quackenpoker and we helped him out. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. The Stun Spore Detour

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

Misty cured our illnesses and we got better.

Ash and Tracey got hit by the Stun Spore Move.

Julianna and I got hit by the Poison Powder Move.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Misty caught a nonshiny male Poliwag and she nicknamed him Preston. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to defeat the Champion Drake. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. Hello Pummelo

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday March the 5th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to defeat the Champion Drake.

At 9:30 am we arrived on Pummelo Island from the Teleport Move and we signed up for the Champion Battle. 

At 1:30 pm we defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. Enter The Dragonite

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday March the 6th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to defeat the Johto Gym Leaders.

At 9:30 am I defeated Drake the Champion with my Lucario and I put the trophy into my backpack. 

Jason and Jewel lost to Drake.

At 1:30 pm Ash defeated Drake and he got the trophy. 

At 4:30 pm we defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. Viva Las Lapras

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday March the 7th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We stopped the pirates and we saved the Lapras.

Ash released Lannah and promised to recapture her someday. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. The Underground Roundup

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

We met Poncho and we helped him out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Johto Gym Badges.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. A Tent Situation

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday March the 8th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met up with Brock and Delia again.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

Ash captured an Ultra Shiny female Morpeko and he nicknamed the little one Melody.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint. 


	36. The Rivalry Revival

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

We met up with Gary Oak and his grandfather at the laboratory. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Ash lost to Gary and he gave up some $. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Johto Gym Badges.

At 7:30 pm Arrow left and Storm appeared. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
